ERASE UNA VEZ, HACE MUCHO TIEMPO
by Sakura-Undomiel
Summary: Eiri Uesugui es un valeroso guerrero en el reino de Fedrar, sin embargo decide dejar todo por el amor de su vida, un plebeyo de nombre Shiokawa Shunichi. Lo que no sabían es que en esta vida debían enfrentar una cruel y dura prueba de la cual el castigo es la eternidad y la muerte. Una historia de la que nadie tiene memoria. Erase una vez... hace mucho tiempo.
1. Prólogo I

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation y sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, así como Card captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo no gano ni me beneficio monetariamente con sus creaciones, pero obtengo la satisfacción de plasmar unas ideas loquillas que flotan en mi cabeza.

* * *

**"ERASE UNA VEZ HACE MUCHO TIEMPO..."**

**~Prólogo.**

_Había una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un reino muy lejano, _

_en una era sin nombre, en un mundo sin forma, _

_tan lejanos ya que el hombre no recuerda; _

_existía un príncipe que soñaba con amar _

_aunque fuera una vez en la vida._

_A través de esa ansia ensoñadora, de poeta y romántico,_

_tenía la sensación en los labios, de haber probado la delicia de besos castos y pasionales, _

_podía percibir en el cuerpo, un ardor pasado de manos dulces y suaves_

_y en el corazón, el paso de un cálido fulgor de latidos y frenesí, desesperantes;_

_hasta el punto de desbordarse. _

_No lo sabía, pero todo ello, era la huella que había dejado en él su historia,_

_porque el había sido protagonista del más dulce relato_

_borrado por el sacrificio de un hechizo._

_Solo una historia..._

_Una historia de traición, de dolor, de despecho, _

_de venganza, de tristeza, de desesperación, _

_de reencuentro, de destinos, de verdades, _

_de recuerdos, de confusión, de lágrimas, de alegrías, _

_de bondades, de ternura, de pensamientos, _

_de palabras, de sentidos, de pasión, de lujuria, de deseo..._

_o tal vez una simple y sencilla historia de amor._

_Este es el relato de un amor entre dos personas, entre dos vidas, entre dos hombres, _

_unidos por el destino y separados por el._

_Una historia de la que nadie tiene memoria._

_Erase una vez... hace mucho tiempo._

**Un sentimiento que se mecía dentro de él solo se vería apaciguado cuando estuviese a su lado**

El viento ondeaba sus cabellos dorados que se dejaban hacer ante las caricias de este, y los rayos del atardecer que moría alumbraban la belleza extasiante de su linaje tan perfectamente delineado e implantado en cada rasgo de su rostro y su cuerpo. Una leyenda que moría o que al menos él había decidido que moriría por el bien de toda su gente, solo por seguir el rumbo de su corazón... cuantos vuelcos podría darle su corazón; solo oírle pronunciar su nombre y toda su alma se movía desesperada dentro suyo, y aun así seguía sin saber que hacer y si lo que hacía era lo correcto, escuchando el latir de su corazón que le decía que no importaba el futuro, lo único que importaba era el presente, que lo mejor era vivirlo al máximo. El futuro que se dejara venir, ya verían como lo enfrentarían, aún si medio mundo se ponía en contra. Con este pensamiento halo de las riendas de su caballo alejándose de donde un momento se detuvo a mirar aquel precioso paisaje, que mostraba todas las casas rodeadas de ríos, vegetación, siguiendo el camino y un poco más al noreste, imponente y majestuoso se asentaba el castillo de aquel reino de Fedrar.

Bajo a la colina, a unos veinte minutos de allí se hallaba una casa bastante humilde a donde en la entrada detuvo al caballo, una joven que se encontraba en ella le saludo cordialmente como hacía cada vez que aquel hombre pasaba por ahí y se detenía, ya que aquella se había vuelto una costumbre bastante regular.

- Eiri-san que gusto tenerlo por aquí

- ¿Qué tal Maiko, todo bien?

- En perfectas condiciones, gracias por preguntar

- Y...

- Si busca a mi hermano - dijo guiñándole el ojo - se encuentra en la parte trasera alimentando a los caballos

- Muchas gracias

Eiri Uesugi, aquel joven de 23 años era capitán del ejército de Fedrar, un soldado bastante competente, el mejor que había tenido el reino en años y en el que estaba depositada la confianza del rey Yuki Kitazawa.

Eiri detuvo al caballo y bajo de él, caminando quedamente hacia los establos donde diviso a un joven que alimentaba a un blanco corcel, propiedad de uno de los vecinos del lugar, el cual, seguramente lo había dejado para que lo cuidaran a cambio de un pago bastante decente. Eiri quedó detrás del joven, sonrío natural y espontáneamente, para después susurrarle al oído.

- ¿Me extrañaste Shu? - El joven giró hacía atrás al reconocer la voz que le hablaba, sonrío y se abalanzó sobre Eiri

- Eiri eres tu, waaa que alegría verte

- Bueno eso responde mi pregunta

- Pues que creías baka, claro que te extrañe, te extraño siempre que te vas por ahí y me dejas como una doncella esperando e implorando que no te pase nada

- Obviamente no me pasara nada, porque no quiero que en ese bello rostro se derramen lágrimas por culpa mía

- Eiri... - dijo en un susurro y después buscó sus labios para ansiadamente robarle un beso.

Lentamente se dirigieron dentro del establo, en el cual había espacio para dos caballos, pero por ahora solo se ocupaba el espacio de uno, mas aparte donde se ponía el alimento que era la pastura... y visualizada por aquellos hombres como un lugar cómodo para demostrarse su afecto. Eiri depositó al joven sobre esta y lo admiró por unos instantes, su querido Shunichi Shiokawa, un joven de 19 años de edad de mirada azulada y cabellos rosados; lucía tan inocente con aquel rubor que estaba calmadamente posado sobre sus mejillas… como si fuese la primera vez que lo poseía, Shunichi siempre miraba como si fuese la primera vez; y sin embargo entre esos juegos podía encontrarse con una fiera que no se saciaba a pesar de sus constantes lloriqueos que en medio del acto se oían como un mensaje subliminal, eran una forma sutil e indirecta de pedir más.

Desató lentamente la capa que le cubría para después deshacerse de las finas prendas que le envolvían, Shunichi lo miraba discretamente a la vez que el calor en su cuerpo empezaba a atormentarlo, no lo había tocado siquiera y ya empezaba a provocarle bastantes sensaciones en su cuerpo. Entre caricias juguetonas ambos se encontraron, como muchas otras tantas veces, sintiendo a sus cuerpos en contacto; deleitados con la danza, ritual o cualquier otra palabra que pudiera describir los movimientos, caricias, miradas, suspiros, besos... que remplazados por palabras, decían como el corazón palpitaba desesperado gritando sin voz, un te amo en lo profundo de aquellas dos almas ansiosas por unirse, por sentirse un solo cuerpo aunque fuese solo unos momentos. Ambos cuerpos temblaron, uno bajo el otro, tocando al amor que exhalaba cada poro de su piel para finalmente caer suave y lentamente rendidos, Eiri salió de Shunichi y lo envolvió a el.

- Eiri... dime, ¿siempre estaremos así?

- ¿Acaso temes algo?

- Bueno yo... a veces creo que todo esto es un hermoso sueño del cual espero nunca despertar

- Claro que no despertarás, ya lo estás

- Te amo demasiado, si algún día no vuelves de esas batallas...

- Bueno... - lo dijo mientras con una mano le indicaba al rostro del pelirosa que debía mirarlo, este accedió y Eiri continúo con lo que decía - ... ya no tendrás motivo, iré con el rey y le diré que dejo mi puesto

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

- Claro, tengo muchos motivos, la guerra que lleva como estandarte la libertad no es más que un tormento para pequeños pueblos conquistados que caen en una peor miseria de la que se encontraban, el rey a sucumbido ante el poder y me desilusiona saberlo pero no quiero ser parte de esa porquería, y otra de las razones es que no quiero que sigas enfadándote cada vez que vuelvo

- Eiri yo solo... - antes de poder decir nada Eiri se trago aquellas palabras en un beso

- No digas nada, ¿no estas feliz?

- Claro que si... ¡Waaa Eiri eres tan mono, todo lo haces por mi!

- No te la creas tanto

- Oh vamos Eiri no seas tan quisquilloso y dilo ya, me amas tanto como yo a ti

- Bueno ya lo dijiste tú así que, no hay necesidad que lo repita yo

- ¿Por que eres tan orgulloso?

- ¿Y tu por que eres tan gritón?

- Yo no grito

- Ajá, lo de hace rato me dijo todo lo contrario, hasta el pobre caballo se asustó y seguro todos pensaron que te estaban matando

- Que cruel - Shunichi se sentó haciendo un pucherito y volteándose al lado contrario para no mirar a Eiri, estaba enfadado con el

- Jajaja me encanta hacerte enojar

- lalalala, eres un odioso

- Y tu eres una cosita linda, ya no te enojes, ¿si?

- Mejor vamos a cenar, tengo mucha hambre - Shunichi se levantó y se vistió - te engañe

- Tonto y además mentiroso

- Di lo que quieras

Y entre discusiones Eiri imitó a Shunichi para seguirlo a la casa. La cena fue amena entre una que otra "pelea" que tenía la pareja. Maiko de verdad estaba contenta de ver a su hermano Shunichi tan feliz, a pesar de que no era muy bien visto que entre hombres hubiese amoríos, lo cierto era que para ella el hecho de enamorarse era tan grande que no importaba de quien fuese, al fin que el amor no distingue mas que a las personas... al alma, de la cual seguro su "cuñado" y su hermano se habían enamorado.

- Bien tengo que irme

- Pero no duraste nada

- Regresare en unos días, tengo que ir con el rey, que seguro no tomara nada bien mi noticia pero para su desgracia ya he tomado mi decisión y no pienso revocarla

- Te extrañare

- Vamos me he ido por mucho mas tiempo

- Bueno pero para mí lo que sea es una eternidad

- Ya empiezas a sonar como mi hermana

- ¡Eiri! Lo digo porque es la verdad

- Si princesita

- Ya lárgate entonces

- Nos vemos pequeña princesita - Eiri dio un beso fugaz a Shunichi, con puchero en la cara por supuesto, sonriendo ante la faceta de su amante montó a su caballo y se alejo, el puchero desapareció de la cara de Shunichi, sus dedos tocaron sus labios y su semblante cambio

- ¿Qué sucede hermanito, por que pones esa cara?

- Maiko, no te ha pasado que sientes que tu corazón te grita que corras hacía alguien que se va para alcanzarlo, es una necesidad, no quieres que se vaya por que temes que no vuelva

- Bueno el joven Eiri va a volver, te lo dijo en la cena y te lo debió a ver repetido ya que siendo tú...

- No Maiko, esta sensación es muy distinta a otras veces, y no me gusta, no me gusta nada

- Tu y tus figuraciones raras. Mejor vámonos ya a dormir, seguro y es la edad no te preocupes, tu novio se ha ausentado por tanto tiempo y míralo, se sabe cuidar perfectamente

- Si, soy un tonto

Maiko se metió a la casa, y antes de que Shunichi hiciera lo mismo dio una ultima mirada al camino que había seguido Eiri, ni con las palabras de Maiko se sentía tranquilo; algo, como si antes de saltar al vacío, se mecía dentro de el y ese sentimiento no lo dejaría en paz hasta verse de nuevo junto a Eiri.

Pasó toda la noche de camino al castillo, Shunichi le había insistido que durmiera esa noche en la casa y temprano en la mañana se fuera; pero no sabía como describirlo, tenía la necesidad de ir para volver rápido, de hecho tenía la necesidad de quedarse y no irse nunca...ciertas palabras dichas por su amado pelirosa le llegaron a la mente "_- Eiri... dime ¿siempre estaremos así? –"_, un temor extraño se posaba de pronto en su alma porque, ahora el también se preguntaba lo mismo. _Ja es absurdo, que puede pasar, _trato de callar a su corazón con esas palabras sin embargo había algo que lo hacía sentir bastante incomodo y no estaría en paz, hasta que llegara junto a su amante y durmiera junto a el, solo así se sentiría calmado.

En medio de esos pensamientos se encontró frente al castillo, bajó del caballo y uno de los cuidadores le saludo, llevándose al animal a las caballerizas, para después, darse paso al interior de la mole de piedra. Era un lugar bastante rústico, pero no le quitaba el poder que poseía, un salón oscuro envuelto en paredes de piedra talladas con alusiones a la línea real, pilastras pegadas a ellas sostenían adornos ostentosos y centrado al fondo, el trono gris con tallados de oro y madera, decoraban aquel mueble, una fina obra de herrería… pero estaba vacío _Seguro el poderoso esta dormido_. Detrás suyo escucho unos pasos, un hombre que no aparentaba los 30 y tantos años que tenía, ojos verdes que se conjugaban con el traje del mismo color, cabellos rubios, mas claros que los del soldado que estaba delante de el, y una amplia sonrisa al darse cuenta quien estaba en aquel recinto.

- Eiri que sorpresa

- Seguchi

- Ya te he dicho que me puedes llamar Tohma, soy el marido de tu hermana

- Lo sé

- ¿Y porque tan temprano por aquí? Aún no se ven los rayos del sol

- Deberías saber ya que soy un hombre bastante madrugador

- Si, Mika me lo ha contado, pero no sabía que fueses un "vampiro" digo venir hasta aquí cabalgando desde tan lejos

- Necesitaba ver con urgencia al rey

- Pues Kitazawa-ou aún no se levanta

- Que novedad

- Se te olvida que la gente sensata aún esta dormida

- Eso nos excluye, ¿no crees?

- Como consejero del rey tenía algunos asuntos que estudiar y no tenía sueño

- ¿A que hora puedo encontrarlo en su trono?

- Pues en unas dos horas, aun es temprano, porque no vienes conmigo, a Mika le dará mucho gusto verte

- De acuerdo

Un poco como decirlo, ¿aturdido, desesperado? No lo supo, pero aún sobre el, había un sentimiento que le imploraba ir a despertar al rey y terminar con todo de una buena vez, siguió a su cuñado, por el momento no podía hacer nada mas y desde la ceremonia que unía a Seguchi Tohma con su hermana no la había visto desde hace aproximadamente cinco meses, así que esperando calmar su "extraña desesperación debido a un algo irreconocible e irracional", vería a su hermana.

Llegaron de inmediato a la casa Tohma, que estaba a un lado del castillo, por aquello de lo que se le llegase a ofrecer a su esposa ya que Tohma la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba trabajando.

Entraron, era un lugar bastante lleno de lujos, amplio y en pocas palabras digno del consejero, la garrapata del rey como solían llamarlo algunos. Y es que no se le despegaba. Mika Uesugi ahora la señora de Seguchi, una mujer alta con bastante porte, ojos de un azul tan oscuro como la noche, cabello largo recogido en una trenza y un adorno de mariposa de lado derecho, un vestido largo de terciopelo rojo y las mangas caían delicadamente, en su mano izquierda la argolla de matrimonio. La mujer del segundo hombre más poderoso de Fedrar. Mika estaba levantada desde hacía mucho tiempo, se encontraba sentada en una de las habitaciones leyendo unas cosas mientras la mujer que le servía, le avisaba de la llegada de Tohma y de un acompañante.

- Vaya hasta que apareces

- Lo siento Mika, pero mira te traje una sorpresa

- ¿Sorpresa?

- Hermanita – dijo sin emoción

- ¡Eiri! que alegría, hasta que recuerdas que tienes una hermana, insensato - le dijo esto ultimo dándole un zape

- Que te crees

- Se te olvida acaso... soy tu hermana, tarado, y la mayor

- Je, je que bien que se lleven de maravilla me tengo que ir, deje asuntos pendientes, Eiri-san estas en tu casa - dicho esto ante la mirada de reproche de Mika salió

- Bueno después de este recibimiento, gustas algo hermano

- Si, es lo mínimo que merezco después del "cariño" que me diste

- Marina – habló con tono solemne a la joven que le asistía en los quehaceres del hogar

- Si señora

- Prepare el desayuno para dos por favor

- Enseguida

Se dirigieron al amplio comedor, Marina sirvió el desayuno en el que ambos hermanos degustaron en silencio, terminaron quedando ahora sobre la enorme mesa, dos tazas de té.

- ¿Cómo va tu vida en matrimonio hermanita?

- Como verás Kitazawa-ou parece mas esposa que yo misma

- Lo supuse

- Solo veo a Tohma por lapsos, en el día no aparece y en la noche menos

- Entonces nunca seré tío - Mika lo miró indignada - tranquila hermanita solo bromeaba

- Humm a veces pienso en el porque acepte casarme con el

- Era tu prometido lo olvidas

- Lo malo de ser mujer, pero riquezas no me faltan y con eso me conformo, en fin y a ti, ¿como te va? La última vez que nos vimos no acabaste de contarme como fue que te liaste con el mocoso hijo de Shiokawa

- Ese problema es de nuestro padre, yo ni siquiera sabía que pasos tenía. Apenas tuve la edad suficiente y me mando al ejército, alegando que Seguchi tenía contactos

- Bueno intuyó que algo bueno habrías de hacer, por eso de que el fue un gran guerrero...

- Pero, como no pudo explotar sus facultades, quiso que yo hiciera lo que el no pudo... lo que el viejo haya hecho no me importa en lo mas mínimo

- Si, como a ti no te comprometió

- Dejémoslo descansar en paz, el caso es que Shunichi comprendió que yo no tuve nada que ver en lo de las tierras que le quito mi padre al suyo

- Seguro se las devolverás, por mi puedes hacerlo, con esto - dijo mientras alzaba los brazos - no me hace falta

- Que lindo gesto hermanita

- Ya sabes, cuando quieras

- Bueno, debo ir al castillo, necesitaba hablar con el rey

- Con el pomposo jajaja no se como lo puedes soportar

- No vivo con el

- Agh pero es odioso, aunque a ti te tiene en mucha estima

- Lo sé, pero me va a bajar de su pedestal en cuanto le de la razón del porque estoy aquí

- ¿Y eso?

- Me retiraré del ejército

- Vaya. Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo en algo contigo

- ¿De verdad me apoyas?

- Claro, lo haces por amor, ¿no es así?

- ...

- Me da gusto por ti, por lo menos uno de los dos será feliz

- Gracias Mika, no se que decir

- No digas nada, yo soy más material, por lo menos Tohma me trata bien y eso del amor no lo conozco por lo tanto, no me interesa, así estoy bien.

Mika miro dulcemente a Eiri, tomo su mejilla para después fundirse en un abrazo. Por alguna razón ambos lo hicieron con mucha fuerza y ante sus mentes llegaron recuerdos de su infancia, de antes de que Eiri se fuera de la casa por mandato del padre de ambos. Los juegos y las risas de ambos niños junto con una Mika que alegaba que algún día encontraría a su príncipe azul y que sería el amor de su vida; cuando Eiri volvió, su hermana ya no era la misma, siempre supuso que era porque, de alguna forma, al saberse que estaría comprometida y se casaría con alguien impuesto le dolía y para ella era un forma de sobrellevarlo de una mejor manera. Era algo que sin haberlo platicado nunca, lo supiera. El abrazo se rompió y Eiri descubrió que lloraba, sin saber porque, al igual que Mika. Se enjugaron las lágrimas y sonrieron.

- Nos vemos hermano

- Cuando hable con el rey, vendré a verte - Eiri dio media vuelta y antes de salir Mika lo detuvo

- Te quiero Eiri

- Yo también, aunque seas tan amargada

- Tonto

Le soltó el brazo, y ante una última sonrisa vio como su pequeño hermano se fue ¿Por qué se sentía así?, con esa ansiedad, con un nudo tan fuerte... dentro de su garganta ¿Por qué de pronto todo el cariño de su hermano le dolía sentirlo? No lo supo, pero esperaba que pronto Eiri hablara con el rey y tener su tan ansiada visita, y sus "insultos" de hermano... solo así estaría tranquila.

Los primeros rayos del sol tocaban la tierra de Fedrar, la mañana había llegado para alegría de Eiri que empezaba a resentir la noche sin dormir. _"Espero que Kitazawa-ou ya este despierto" _se dijo mientras entraba de nueva cuenta al castillo. El trono esta vez no estaba vacío, ahora era ocupado por un hombre de 32 años, mirada ambarina y debajo de una pequeña tiara que señalaba el estatus que representaba en aquel lugar, rebeldes cabellos castaños claros se posaban sobre el rostro del rey de Fedrar, Yuki Kitazawa. El rey miraba fijamente a Eiri y este le sostenía la mirada, el rey esbozo una sonrisa.

- Eiri, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí

- Su alteza - dijo esto reverenciándolo

- Oh vamos Eiri, entre tu y yo no hay formalidades, ya lo sabes

- Yo...

- ¿Haz venido por algo en especial, a pedirme algo...?

- Necesitaba hablar con usted

- Tohma me lo comentó, ¿no es así Tohma?

- Si, Eiri deseaba hablar con usted

- Bien Eiri ¿que necesitabas decirme?

Eiri no había visto a Tohma llegar, pero sin darle tanta importancia, prosiguió con lo que con tanta ansia quería decirle al rey

- Su alteza

- Sin formalidades por favor

- De acuerdo, Yuki, yo... estoy muy agradecido con todo lo que me has brindado en estos últimos años

- Y no es para menos Eiri - se levantó del trono y se dirigió a Eiri, le sonrío nuevamente y se giró para, mientras caminaba, seguir hablando - todo lo que ahora poseo, lo que le puedo llamar reino y no la miseria que el antiguo rey mi padre manejaba, este extenso y basto territorio, digno de su majestad; todo este reino lo he obtenido en gran parte gracias a ti

- Sólo hacía mi trabajo

- Y de que manera, este reino no había tenido un guerrero tan audaz y capacitado en muchos años

- Su majestad tiene mucha razón, Eiri es bastante habilidoso en el arte de la guerra, y claro, su padre pudo notar esas cualidades, las cuales, a pesar de que el no las hubiese podido utilizar, vio orgullosamente como su hijo las heredaba

- Acaso hay algo que necesites... con mucho gusto te lo daré, solo pídelo

- Bueno, verá, yo... estoy muy agradecido por todo, pero he decidido abandonar mi puesto

El rey paró en seco su "caminata", se giró para mirar a Tohma que solo alzó los hombros en señal de no saber nada, aunque al igual que el rey, estaba sorprendido ante aquella noticia. Después se dirigió mas seriamente hacía Eiri.

- Dame un buen motivo Eiri

- Yo, tengo por quien vivir, si usted me entiende

- ¿Por quién vivir, acaso ya hay alguien en tu vida, estas comprometido?

- Podría decirse, por ello, he decidido que es lo mejor para empezar una nueva vida; me apena mucho dejar mi cargo pero de verdad necesito hacer esto

- De acuerdo Eiri, gracias por prestarme tus honorables servicios

- Con su permiso me retiro

- Adelante

En aquella habitación se respiraba la tensión, Eiri lo percibió a pesar de la expresión impasible que mostraba el rey, pero ya había dicho lo que había que decir, no le quedo más que salir de aquel recinto para arreglar algunas cosas y regresar lo más pronto posible junto a Shunichi. Mientras tanto Tohma y Yuki solo miraron cuando Eiri salió de ahí, después de ello el rey caminó hacia su trono y se dejo caer pesadamente. Suspiró para, después de sugerir que le trajeran algunas cosas para el desayuno, volverse a Tohma.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿La persona por la que deja todo esto?

- Ajá, quiero saber todo sobre ella

- Bueno, Mika me ha comentado que Eiri se enamoró... de un plebeyo

- ¡Plebeyo! Por un plebeyo deja un puesto tan envidiable y una vida llena de gloria. ¡Dios! ¿Pero que rayos tiene en la cabeza Eiri?

- Y, eso no es todo

- No me digas que hay algo peor

- Si lo hay, el plebeyo es un hombre

- ... u - un hombre ¡por un hombre muerto de hambre me deja, a mi y a su pueblo!

Yuki se envolvió en cólera, se levantó blasfemando al sujeto en cuestión para después como rayo, una idea le cruzará la cabeza, gloriosa y bella visión. Recobró la compostura y con una sonrisa maliciosa se dirigió a Tohma

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del bastardo?

- Shunichi Shiokawa

- Shiokawa eh ¿no es esa familia a la que el padre de Eiri y yo quitamos tierras hace unos años?

- La misma

- Perfecto... ¡Tachi!

- Si dígame su majestad

- Quiero que vayas a la dirección que Tohma va a darte, y le des un mensaje a un joven llamado Shiokawa Shunichi... claro no sin antes una previa presentación de esas que sólo tú sabes hacer

- ¿Quiere que lo mate?

- Por supuesto pero, no lo mates al instante, solo dale una herida que le haga sufrir, una herida que le haga ver una muerte lenta y dolorosa – el rey sonrío malignamente de solo imaginarse la escena, su mirada brillo- y dale este mensaje "El rey le manda decir que Eiri Uesugi solo le pertenece a un hombre, que si no lo quiere ver en la misma situación en la que el va a quedar, lo deje, que rompa cualquier relación con el, que se obligue ha hacer que Eiri Uesugi no haga otra cosa que repudiarlo"

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si, y quiero un buen trabajo

- Por supuesto su majestad

- ¡Su majestad! ¿Esta seguro de querer tomar estas medidas?

- Entre todos los hombres que están a mis servicio, tu y Eiri son los que están en mi mayor estima; y no por un mocoso estúpido y además de una calaña poco convincente voy a dejar que el mejor de mis hombres caiga del pedestal en el que esta parado para ir a uno que lo ponga en la burla, así que Tohma, no cuestiones mis decisiones y mejor ve con Tachi para que le des la ubicación de la nueva "residencia" Shiokawa.

Tohma no dijo palabra alguna y se retiro en silencio, el bien sabía que él y su cuñado, estaban en los más altos pedestales para el rey. Pero algún brillo de malignidad se vio reflejado en la mirada de Yuki y no le gustaba nada... acaso eran ¿celos? y recordó las palabras de hace unos momentos _"por un hombre muerto de hambre me deja, a __mi__ y a su pueblo"_ el mi lo recalco de una forma posesiva ¿Acaso el rey tenía otra especie de cariño hacia Eiri? Eso ya lo arreglaría después ya que en parte, la información dada no se la daba de mala gana, el tampoco quería que Eiri se involucrara con ese mocoso, aunque la actitud del rey tampoco le agradaba del todo.

Mientras tanto el rey miraba en su copa el vino mientras sonreía

- No te vas a escapar, a mi nadie me deja por un estúpido muerto de hambre, Eiri Uesugi siempre te vi como un trofeo, mi brillante y precioso trofeo y como tal, no hay más que un solo ganador dueño de el y claro ese soy yo, salud por eso - levantó la copa al aire para después beber del contenido... para Yuki era más que claro que Eiri debía ser sólo y exclusivamente para él.

* * *

¡Hola a todas las personas que me lean!

Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva/vieja historia, que ya lleva un tiempo olvidada en mi ordenador, pero que hoy me anime a revivirla

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? A mi en lo personal me parece encantadora jijiji además de que es interesante hacerla a modo de leyenda, se me hace una idea de alguna manera romántica, no sé que piensen ustedes, igual pueden hacer cualquier crítica, opinión, chisme o comentario (jiji) hacía esta historia, cualquier review será recibido con mucha alegría a lo largo de los capítulos.

Les cuento que será un Alter Universe (AU) y como es de esperarse contara con algo de OOC de parte de algunos personajes. Lo irán viendo conforme el paso de los capítulos.

Sin más preámbulos nos leemos una vez por semana, les aviso que la actualización será cada jueves o viernes.

Gracias y fin de la transmisión.


	2. Prólogo II

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation y sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, así como Card captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo no gano ni me beneficio monetariamente con sus creaciones, pero obtengo la satisfacción de plasmar unas ideas loquillas que flotan en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Prólogo II: El odio es una forma retorcida de amor... ambos comparten la misma intensidad**

La tarde cayó lentamente, Eiri había estado con su hermana y había tomado una siesta para reponer lo que no durmió la noche anterior.

Ahora se encontraba afuera de la casa a varios metros de ella sentado y apoyado sobre un árbol, admiraba aquel amplio y bello paisaje. Las nubes estaban entintadas de anaranjado y el sol daba sus últimas caricias a aquel día que estaba muriendo. Cerró los ojos lentamente, y la cálida brisa que empezó a soplar le recordó a su Shunichi... cuantas ganas ya tenia de verle con aquella sonrisa comparable con ese bello atardecer, abrió los ojos lentamente, ya no había rastro de un sol y el anochecer soltó un aire frío. De repente, un vuelco lleno de angustia se le vino al corazón que le palpitaba dentro de una manera anormal, ese mismo vuelco que ya había sentido antes, pero ahora más desesperado. Se levantó y en ese instante se dirigió a las caballerizas. Mika que estaba cerca de ahí se dirigió a él.

- ¿Ya te vas? Acaba de anochecer, pensé que te irías mañana temprano

- Lo siento tiene que ser ahora

- ¿Ahora?

- Así es, tengo un mal presentimiento

- Vaya, mi hermanito con un mal presentimiento eso no lo había visto antes

- Pues ahora lo ves - montó al caballo - prometo venir a visitarte pronto

- Te esperare ansiosamente

- Te quiero mucho

- Yo también

Y sin decir mas se alejo de ahí, sintiendo que esas palabras serían las últimas que le diría a su hermana y que también recibiría de ella. Últimamente así se sentía, pero no era momento de analizar esas cosas, por lo que trato de alejar aquellos pensamientos haciendo que el caballo galopara con mayor velocidad, la angustia crecía en sobremanera.

Tachi y otros tres hombres llegaron a aquella villita y no se les dificultó llegar a la casa Shiokawa, bastante humilde para su gusto.

Bajaron del caballo al encontrar al motivo de su visita, un joven de cabellos rosados entregaba un caballo. Cuando el hombre hubo recibido al animal y se alejó, se acercaron.

- Disculpa

- Si dígame

- ¿Tu eres Shunichi Shiokawa?

- Claro, ¿en que puedo servirles?

- Verás, tu cuidas caballos, ¿no es así?

- Si es verdad

- Es que quiero dejar a mis animales y pude ver que el caballo de aquel hombre lucía bastante bien cuidado

- Oh, ¿de verdad le pareció?

- Si. Espero que no sea mucho inconveniente pero, ¿me podrías mostrar las caballerizas? Quiero estar seguro que tendrán buen espacio y cosas así

- Claro, claro pasen

Tachi sonrío victoriosamente, el niñato era más inocente, por no decir más tonto de lo que creían.

De los dos hombres, uno se quedo ahí para vigilar que nadie se acercara. Tachi y el otro hombre se dirigieron hacía las caballerizas.

- Espero que el espacio este bien

- Es perfecto Shunichi - se acercó a el joven de mirada azulada encerrándolo entre su cuerpo y el montón de pastura lo que hizo que trastabillara y cayera sobre ella - y mira no va a ser tan incomodo ja ja ja

- Q-que quiere decir con eso

- No te asustes, solo queremos divertirnos un poco - Tachi se dejó caer sobre Shunichi, al mismo tiempo que indicaba al otro sujeto que detuviera al jovencito, quien se movía como una presa capturada por un depredador, Shunichi tenía la certeza de que lo menos que tenían en mente esos hombres, era verificar las caballerizas. Ya inmovilizado Tachi comenzó a despojar sus ropas y las de Shunichi, mientras era besado a la fuerza - estas tan mono, que esta tareita no va a costarme ningún trabajo de hacer.

Shunichi quería salir de ahí, pero seguramente si gritaba le iba a ir peor, y la única manera de desahogarse que le quedaba, eran las lágrimas que brotaban de su rostro entre cada beso y caricia que eran hechas con malicia sobre su cuerpo, lo hacían sentir asco además de que lo lastimaban los mordiscos y golpes que le eran propinados... ¿Por qué, por qué a él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante castigo? No lo sabía, solo sabía que quería que todo acabase de una buena vez... pero lo que él no sabía, es que lo que seguía era tal vez aún peor.

Tachi, sin embargo, disfrutaba de la situación, y cual fue la idea malévola que le cruzó frente a los ojos. Sacó una daga que portaba, Shunichi abrió sus ojos de par en par, ¿acaso ese loco lo iba a matar? se revolvió debajo de Tachi sin conseguir nada, al contrario, sentía como sus brazos eran sujetados con mas fuerza entre cada movimiento y los dedos del otro hombre iban enterrándose en su piel, lastimándolo.

- Si te mueves te va a doler más - desenfundo la daga y con la misma delineo desde el cuello hasta el vientre, Shunichi sintió un leve escalofrío cuando el metal tuvo contacto con su piel. Hecho esto prosiguió con lo demás.

El tiempo transcurrió como una eternidad ante los ojos de Shunichi, que cuando Tachi hubo finalizado y se vestía, pudo destensarse un poco, a lo que este notó y sonrío nuevamente.

- ¿Crees que se termino?, pero si viene lo mejor, mira, nuestra amiguita también quiere estar dentro tuyo - dicho esto, Tachi se acercó a el y repitiendo el mismo acto, ahora detuvo la daga en el estómago para empezar con un pequeño corte y después, en un movimiento rápido, la introdujo y la saco.

Shunichi guío sus manos a su estomago, la herida comenzaba a sangrar, Tachi tomó del cabello pelirosa.

- Tengo un mensaje para ti Shiokawa de parte del rey, si no quieres ver en la misma situación a Eiri Uesugi la misma en la que tu estas en este momento, y sabes a lo que me refiero, rompe con el cualquier relación y vuélvete su objeto de odio, haz que te repudie al punto de ni siquiera tener la mínima intención de acercarse a ti, ni siquiera en el pensamiento o si no, el rey se encargará, y sabes que no miento - aventó a Shunichi a la pastura el cuál, incrédulo aún, analizaba cada palabra que retumbaba como eco dentro de su cabeza, aquello había sido tan doloroso que no sintió las patadas que recibía, ni oía las carcajadas de los dos sujetos...

- Bueno Shiokawa, siempre no nos interesaron las caballerizas - rió con burla, dio media vuelta y se fue.

La herida le dolía, y ya había bastante sangre ahí a pesar de que su mano seguía cubriendo la zona afectada. Pero, aquel dolor no era nada comparado con la herida que le habían dejado en el corazón y en el orgullo, ¿qué razón había para quererlo separar de la persona que más quería?

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo oyó los gritos de Maiko quien regresaba de unas compras, no se dio cuenta cuando ella llegó ahí.

- Dios Shunichi, pero, ¿qué te ha pasado, que te han hecho? - Maiko lloró desesperada, tomó la capa que le cubría y se la colocó a Shunichi que aún yacía desnudo y ensangrentado, y como pudo, lo levantó hasta llevarlo dentro de la casa.

Ya ahí, lo lavó y vistió, colocando un paño en la herida. Salió de ahí, dejándolo unos momentos. Llegó con un curandero para que lo revisara...

- ¿Cómo esta Shunichi?

- Maiko querida, la herida de tu hermano se la hizo alguien experto, he visto este tipo de heridas en soldados. Son heridas que por la profundidad no sanan, si sabes a lo que me refiero

- No... ¡NO! mi hermano es demasiado joven para morir

- Lo siento mucho hija, pero en estos casos no se puede hacer nada

- ¿Morirá esta noche?

- Tu hermano es una persona muy fuerte y llena de vida, tal vez pase la noche, pero es todo lo que le auguro

- Mu... muchas gracias por venir - Maiko encaminó al hombre hasta la salida, y en silencio lloró desconsolada, cayendo de rodillas. Después trato de contenerse y fue hasta la habitación donde estaba Shunichi

- Maiko... ¿eres tú?

- Si, soy yo ¿cómo te sientes?

- Tú debes saberlo, voy a morir

- No digas eso Shunichi

- No me engañes

Maiko no soporto y salió de ahí, en ese momento un caballo se detenía frente a ella y de inmediato el jinete bajo

- Maiko, estas bien que te sucede

- Joven Eiri, algo horrible paso, mi hermano...

- ¿Shunichi? ¡¿Qué le paso?!

- Fue atacado, lo hirieron y esta muy mal, parece que no sobrevivirá a esto

Eiri sintió como caía en un vacío al oír esas palabras y al ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Maiko.

- Fue atacado, ¿por quién o por qué?

- No lo se, aún no le he preguntado nada, yo... cuando llegué estaba en las caballerizas tendido sobre la pastura ensangrentada y sin ropa

- ¿Esta dentro verdad?

- Si

- Iré a verlo, mientras tu ve a calmarte, yo lo cuidaré

- Gra... cias

Caminó despacio y se dirigió dentro a una habitación donde muchas veces pasó la noche. Se detuvo ante la escena, Shunichi estaba tendido, el paño estaba empapado de sangre e iba y venía ante la respiración lenta; el cuello estaba marcado por pequeños círculos rojizos y los labios presentaban heridas... de pronto, recordó que Maiko había encontrado a Shunichi ensangrentado y desnudo... ¿acaso además de herirlo también habían abusado de el? Se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un grito de ira, ya después vería como encontrar al o los culpables de semejante atrocidad, él mismo los mataría con sus propias manos, pero ahora solo quería estar a lado de aquella persona que se le iba de las manos.

Avanzó y se acercó al cuerpo, Shunichi abrió lento los ojos, la figura, que ahora, a pesar de amarla, también tenia que herirla, ¿como atreverse a herir a la persona que menos quieres que sufra? La figura se le presentó... con la sonrisa más llena de ternura que nunca vio en ese rostro.

- Ya estoy aquí

- ¿Te preocupas por mí?

- Claro que lo hago, te amo, ¿esa no es la razón suficiente?

- Acaso eres tan ingenuo

- Shunichi, ¿de qué hablas?

- Vaya Uesugi - dijo con dificultad, entre su adolorido cuerpo y lo que tenía que decir, fluyó la altanería, algo que no sentía en realidad - eres un gran guerrero y supuestamente muy inteligente, pero bueno, ya te retiraste ¿No es así? Por ello me doy por bien servido, la venganza esta saldada, ¿crees que yo te amé alguna vez? Claro que no, yo te odio, te odio de una manera que nunca creí odiar a alguien.

- No bromees de esa forma

- ¿Crees que es broma? Oh pero si fuiste tan ingenuo, ahora, en mi lecho de muerte no podría mentirte... yo solamente jugué contigo

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué por qué lo hice? Lo hice por orgullo, por defender lo poco de dignidad que quedaba de mi padre y mi familia, porque ustedes arruinaron todo, mataron a mi padre, nos quitaron lo que teníamos. Es lo menos que podía hacer, así que vete, ya no me sirves más

-Pero... Shunichi tu, no puedes decirme eso

-Pero ya lo hice, yo te odio, TE ODIO a ti y a todos los Uesugi, y no podía morirme sin decirte lo mucho que disfrute hacerte creer algo que nunca existió y que hayas renunciado a tu puesto por mí. Ahora vete ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, ME DAS ASCO!

Eiri analizó cada una de las palabras, ¿acaso el solo había sido un juego, todo fue un juego... un maldito juego? Se levantó, no dijo palabra alguna.

Maiko vio salir a Eiri, en quien vio reflejado tristeza pero también un rencor enorme y antes de poder alcanzarle este ya se había ido. Maiko entró y encontró a Shunichi con la respiración entrecortada y llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Que ocurrió?

- Yo no quería Maiko… yo de veras lo amo, lo amo mucho… más que a mi propia vida, y ahora mismo lo he probado… yo… lo que menos quería… era ver que me mirara de esa manera…

- Shu cálmate no hables, estas muy agitado

- No… no Maiko, debo decírtelo… nunca le digas que lo amo… si algún día… lo vuelves a ver… nunca se lo digas

- Pero...

- Es mi última voluntad… lo menos que quiero es... que le hagan lo que me hicieron a mí, te lo agradecería mucho hermanita

- Claro Shu, yo lo haré pero cálmate por favor

- Muchas… gracias… por eso te quiero tanto…

- Yo también hermanito pero ya por favor, cálmate tu debes... - y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, aquel cuerpo se desvaneció, los ojos se cerraron - ¿Shu? No... No por favor - se abrazó a el, Shunichi había muerto.

Eiri bajó del caballo a aquella colina a la que tantas veces había ido junto al hombre que ahora le revelaba que lo odiaba y que todo era un juego. Se dejó caer sobre el suelo, golpeándolo.

- Fui un tonto, un estúpido... por ti lo di todo y también lo deje... pero sabes que, yo también te odio, te odio por que no puedo odiarte, por que a pesar de todo, yo te amo... ¡TE ODIO!

Tohma llegó a aquella villita, en ese lugar no había casi luz, la noche se había posado ya en ella pero de una casa provenían algunos destellos. Había bastante gente ahí... gente que lloraba. Intuyó que un joven apellidado Shiokawa había muerto. Que ironía pero ya se había acostumbrado, y entre la multitud bastante alejado, observó una mirada de la cual pudo leer los pensamientos, llenos de odio, pero también de tristeza y confusión, sin un motivo por el cual seguir respirando.

Después de un buen rato con el cuerpo lo enterraron en una colina, una a la que Shunichi le gustaba ir junto con cierto soldado, le dieron el último adiós a Shunichi y la gente se fue, quedando solo un hombre que salía de entre las sombras el cual bajo la luz de la luna miraba aquel montón de tierra... todo había ocurrido tan rápido, seguía sin creer que ese chico pelirosa estuviese muerto, y junto con el, se encontraban enterrados todos sus sueños... él mismo había muerto con él.

Por fin se le presentaba la oportunidad de hablar con Eiri, lo vio allí, ahora impasible y sin ninguna emoción que mostrar.

- Eiri...

- ¿Tohma, que haces aquí?

- Escuche lo que sucedió y vine tan pronto como pude. Lo siento mucho

- Ja, como si me importara, solo quería asegurarme que este gusano no se atreviera a revivir

- No me engañes

- Y a todo esto, ¿cómo es que te enteraste?

- Hace un rato en la tarde llegaron unos soldados dijeron que, - Tohma pensó un poco y se arriesgo a mentir - un joven llamado Shiokawa les insulto y también te insulto a ti, menciono algo de unas tierras, los soldados no se contuvieron y bueno... lo demás me supongo ya lo sabes

+FLASH BACK+

Tohma daba vueltas por toda la habitación, pensando que era lo mejor que podía hacer. En Eiri siempre vio algo especial, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero le daba la sensación que tenía la obligación de protegerlo, pero ahora mas que nunca porque en parte el tenía algo de culpa el hecho de que Shunichi fuera asesinado, pero a el tampoco le parecía correcto lo que Eiri hacía, tirar todo por la borda solo para amar a un hombre pobre. El hecho de que amara a un hombre y además que por el dejará toda una buena vida era simplemente algo estúpido.

Dio una mirada a aquella habitación, inspeccionándola por última vez y salió de ahí dirigiéndose a donde Mika

- ¿Qué sucede Tohma?

- Escúchame bien, si no regreso en una semana, dame por muerto

- ¿Pero, por qué?

- Tu no preguntes y hazlo, sino vuelvo rehace tu vida, quédate con todo esto por favor

- No lo entiendo

- Pues no lo hagas, solo sigue esas instrucciones, tal vez yo no vuelva y no quiero que esperes por mi, aquí tienes la herencia que será válida en una semana - Tohma besó la frente de Mika como si fuese la última vez que le viera y se alejó de ahí, Mika solo miró aquella puerta que Tohma dejaba tras de sí, extrañada por aquellas palabras. En efecto, esa fue la última vez que Tohma y Mika se vieron.

Tohma se dirigió lo más rápido posible a donde seguramente Eiri estaría. Él debía estar ahí, una manera de compensar el dolor que estaría sintiendo aquel guerrero, aquel dolor que el mismo había ayudado a causar pero que también pensaba curar.

+FIN DE FLASH BACK+

- Así que por eso fue atacado

- Pero, ¿tú estas bien?

- Estupendo, ¿no me ves?

- Por eso mismo, yo puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos

- Y como quieres que me sienta, yo... - y valiéndole ya todo, dejo ir su mascara fría para mostrar lo que en su corazón sentía, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas - lo ame demasiado, le di lo mejor de mi y mira que pagarme de esta manera

- Por lo que veo no te alegra su muerte

- No, ¿cuándo va alegrar la muerte de un ser querido? Pero no quiero llorar por él, no se lo merece

- Por supuesto que no, pero sabes - esto lo dijo con un hilo seductor en la voz mientras comenzaba a caminar sin mirarle - yo conozco una forma que te hará olvidar todo el dolor que sientes, te puedo mostrar una nueva vida, te puedo dar placer y conocimiento, algo que jamás pensaste vivir, te puedo dar muchos nombres y muchas vidas, te puedo dar muchas cosas que harán que lo que ahora sientes se disipe como una visión sin importancia, que este dolor lo veas como una cosa insignificante...

- Vaya, y según tu que es, ¿la muerte?

- No Eiri, algo aún mejor que eso, pero la respuesta no se encuentra en la vida

- No estoy como para bromas

Tohma dio la vuelta, su semblante cambió, su rostro amable se transformó; era frío, era viejo. El rubio desvió su mirada a una zona... de su boca se asomaban dos pequeños colmillos, acaso, ¿era un vampiro? Eiri dio dos pasos atrás, Tohma le sonrió.

- No me atrevería a dañarte, solo quiero tenderte la mano. Piénsalo, vivir eternamente y conocer lo que los hombres no tienen, ver lo insignificantes que pueden ser. Tú, Eiri, no mereces estar entre ellos, tú mereces ser de los nuestros, conocer la verdadera belleza que no esta ni en la vida y tampoco esta en la muerte. No tienes nada que perder

- No tengo nada que perder... es algo tan cruelmente cierto, la única persona que pensé he amado y que pensé me amaba con la misma devoción… solo fui víctima de su venganza y me arrastro… si así es con la gente que quieres, que puedo esperar de la demás

- Es por eso que yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de ser más que ellos, porque te la mereces

- Tú lo haz dicho

- Así se habla mi buen Eiri

- Entonces, que así sea

Tohma se acercó lentamente, se puso detrás de Eiri, tomó delicadamente su rostro para inclinarlo y dejar el cuello al descubierto

-Tendré que despedirme de la luz humana y la luz del sol según se rumora

- No Eiri, al menos la luz del sol es algo de lo que podrás disfrutar toda tu vida ya que yo, tengo la oportunidad de mirarla sin problema

- Es decir...

- Hay muchos no muertos inferiores que no pueden ser tocados por la luz del sol sin que este los dañe severamente incluso hasta el punto en que los llegue a matar, sin embargo, yo soy muy viejo Eiri y en mi corre sangre de un linaje muy antiguo, por ende, soy bastante poderoso así que eres bastante privilegiado, si me lo permites

- A estas alturas, todo me da lo mismo

De improviso, Tohma clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de Eiri, este se estremeció ante el contacto, sintiendo algo extraño en aquella zona, después sintió como algo frío le invadía por completo, las fuerzas empezaban a irse, hasta el punto que ambos cayeron al suelo. Eiri por alguna razón tuvo una visión de toda su vida, desde su bella infancia, su adolescencia ardua en entrenamientos y lo poco de su juventud que había llegado a vivir... aquella, por la que ahora, había decidido dar ese extraño paso. De ese momento no supo más de el, cayó en un sueño... un sueño que sería eterno.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo!

Pido una disculpa por el retraso, pero he tenido bastantes apuros últimamente, y con eso de que he andado de aquí pa'lla en entrevistas de trabajo, pues ni tiempo de actualizar, ya tengo varios capítulos escritos, solo es cuestión de revisarlos para que queden adecuadamente dignos de postear jijiji.

Y bueno este fue un capítulo a modo de prologo segunda parte porque estaba muy largo para que quedara en uno Jo!

¿Qué les pareció? Espero no haber sido muy cruel por haber matado a Shunichi pero la cosa lo ameritaba, ya verán la sorpresa para el siguiente episodio. Y lo de Tohma vampiro tentando a Eiri para acabar mordiendolo, ¿Qué creen que suceda? Ojala no parezca muy bizarro pero la idea me pareció interesante en su momento (allá por los 2006) ya que aparte, nunca había visto algo parecido y no, no fui parte de la fangirl fever de Twilight jajaja así que no le pueden echar la culpa a eso, más bien fue obra de un día de ociosidad muchos capítulos Tsubasa RC más la película de La reina de los condenados, como que me entró la inspiración en esa época. De hecho, creo que empezaré por ir recomendado la lista de canciones de esta historia, que aunque no lo parezca es muy musical, en el sentido inspirativo :P.

Para el prólogo parte uno y dos recomiendo escuchar "moebius", "femme" y sobretodo "morning moon" (para la parte final de este episodio) del Future Soundscape de Tsubasa Reservoir Chornicle, son canciones que me inspiraron mucho para escribir esta parte de la historia, ya me dirán que tal.

Ahora vayamos a la parte favorita y gustada de esta sección: reviews!

**Zelden-san**: ¡Hola! Me dio mucha alegría ver que el primer review era tuyo, en serio fue como WOW, ídola jijiji te agradezco mucho que te gustará el resumen jajaja creo que voy por buen camino. Respecto a lo de mi redacción, prometo que revisaré cuidadosamente el prólogo anterior para pulirlo porque como dije más arriba ahora he andado un poco ajetreadilla, ahora espero que en este se note más la revisión que hice, aquí ya tomé en cuenta tu recomendación, lo leí en voz alta y gracias a esa sugerencia noté efectivamente que había exceso de puntos y comas por ahí y falta de ellas por allá jejeje.

Ahora con respecto al tema "Shunichi y no Shuichi" no es error de tipeo, pero solo diré que es por una buena causa, lo leerás en el siguiente episodio, prometido, prometido. Ahora Kitazawa, ya vimos que gracias a su intriga comienza a moverse el engranaje de la historia. Eiri kawaioso, supongo que ya hueles hacia donde se dirije la cosa, pero tu shh jiji. Muchos saluditos y espero ansiosamente tu opinión, críticas y sugerencias ;)

**amiyaoixz:** Que lindo, leer una "cara" conocida ;). Pues que te digo, entre en una etapa de hiatus muy largo por lo que podrás leer, el capítulo que subiría en ese entonces iba por la mitad pero perdí parte de ese episodio en uno de esos momentos de "no guarde el archivo y se fue la luz" me deprimí tanto... ese horroroso bloqueo de "¿y ahora que escribo?" se apareció. Ahora que he retomado la vieja costumbre de leer y escribir, he decidido volver a darle una oportunidad, con la ventaja de adelantarme y esperando que cuando llegue a ese entonces el final ya este escrito. En fin, espero que con eso vayas recordando esta historia que escribí y reedito con mucho cariño. Muchos saludos y hartos besitos.

Bien, me despido, espero dramas, chismes, comentarios, críticas de esta historia. Les deseo mucha suerte y los veo en quince días.

Chaito corazones!


	3. Cap I: El inicio de un camino

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation y sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami, así como Card captor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP. Yo no gano ni me beneficio monetariamente con sus creaciones, pero obtengo la satisfacción de plasmar unas ideas loquillas que flotan en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo I: El inicio de un camino de eterna soledad y retoños del tiempo**

_Temo que nunca encontraré a nadie_

_Sé que mi más grande pena está todavía por venir_

_Ojalá nos encontremos en la oscuridad_

_Mi amor perdido hace tanto_

_The beauty of the beast – Nightwish_

Cuantos años habían pasado ya, desde aquella noche… cincuenta tal vez y ahora lucía diferente a pesar de quedar exactamente igual. Era verdad, ahora veía aquello con otros ojos muchas cosas como insignificantes, estúpidas y vánales que significaban tanto para los hombres. Y sin embargo, a veces se lamentaba por su torpeza no sabía exactamente debido a que, pero siempre echaba la culpa al hambre que a veces no llegaba a calmar, por el simple hecho de no apetecerle.

Tohma era su único compañero, él le había explicado que por haber bebido hasta la última gota lo había convertido en un vampiro: "_Si quieres que alguien viva entre nosotros bebe su última gota, pero solo si este merece ser más que alimento; de tu alimento, Eiri, nunca bebas la última gota. La sangre que ahora corre en ti es valiosa, no dejes que cualquiera te ablande y de la noche a la mañana lo conviertas en tu compañero, piensa que solo alguien muy privilegiado merece ser una extensión tuya"._ Del alimento siguió las instrucciones de Tohma y para él era fácil cazar a las jóvenes, las cuales, siempre caían rendidas a él, en ese aspecto superaba a Tohma y este le felicitaba. En esos pocos años conoció a varios de su misma "especie" todos con historia, entre los suyos el mismos era ya importante. En esos años el Eiri Uesugi soldado de Fedrar fue desapareciendo, dando paso a un nuevo ser, y entre más pasaba el tiempo se volvía, más altanero, más magnificente… como una estatua que se empezaba a moldear y a erguirse, perfectamente tallada, pálida, comenzando a ver los años y sin embargo melancólica y hermosa. Entre tantos vampiros, el aún era joven, a pesar que dentro de su alma, si es que aún poseía alguna, ya se sintiera viejo.

En un estado normal ya debería mostrar canas y algunas arrugas, pero él había escogido aquel camino, y no había marcha atrás ante aquel futuro infinito.

Pocos días después de ser convertido visitaba a gente que de alguna forma aún sentía estima. A su hermana, le visitaba en secreto sin que ella lo supiera, pero aproximadamente un año después, cuando Tohma le comunico que debían irse de Fedrar, se llevó consigó el recuerdo de que se había enamorado y casado. A Maiko también la veía, evidentemente no pudo evitar la tristeza cuando tiempo después de que Shunichi muriera, un día que visitaba su tumba se encontró con un montón nuevo de tierra.

- Disculpe, ¿quién yace aquí?

- Oh ella era la hermana del joven que también yace aquí, murió anoche

Y desde ahí, ese fue su último día en Fedrar, aquella noche tomó un puñado de aquel montón de tierra, lo coloco en su ataúd, como era costumbre, según Tohma.

- ¿De dónde es la tierra? - preguntó fingiendo no saber, aunque Tohma supuso de dónde provenía

- No estoy obligado a decirlo - con un moviendo rápido, Tohma alcanzo un poco de la tierra que Eiri traía en un recipiente, saboreo del aroma que tenía y sonrío devolviéndole aquella pequeña porción

- Fresca de colina, con olor a muerte, olor a Shunichi... ¿seguro que quieres que esta tierra este viajando contigo?

- Dijiste que era mi problema - le dijo tratando de poner poca importancia a algo que en el fondo para él la tenía

- Bueno entonces no objetare nada, sufres porque quieres - de ahí jamás se volvió a hablar del asunto

Viajaron a muchos lugares y el tiempo paso, a veces lento, a veces rápido y sin darse cuenta pasaron 50 años, pasaron 90... Pasó un siglo ante sus ojos. Pero a pesar de todo ese tiempo transcurrido, aquel suceso jamás se le olvido, al contrario, se plantaba a él con una gran fuerza, dolor y rencor pero al mismo tiempo podía verlo lejano como una ligera pluma bailando en el viento, no por ello dejaba de sentir rencor, ese nunca lo dejo.

Cuantos sucesos vio, cuantos lugares visitaron lejanos y distantes, costumbres distintas y mientras esto sucedía admiraba las cosas que el hombre creaba en la forma en como inventaba y reinventaba su alrededor, ahora era una época en donde todo era un poco más fácil, carruajes guiados por caballos, hombres vestidos de una forma bastante elegante y mujeres ataviadas con largos y esponjados vestidos, aquel lugar en aquel tiempo al que habían decidido establecerse una pequeña temporada (claro por ser vampiros no era algo corto para un mortal) era denominado por nombre Euröpeas, que por lo que él supo después era ahora un vasto territorio del que en un tiempo antiguo fue un reino ya extinto: Fedrar.

- Por aquí señores, tenemos las ropas más exquisitas

- Oh nos harán muy bien, no lo crees así - Entre tantas épocas de alguna forma había aprendido a ganar bastante dinero utilizado nombres y experiencias para conseguir poder, Tohma tenía mucho conocimiento en ello y Eiri había aprendido del mejor maestro de ello no cabía duda alguna. El señor que atendía aquel local se alejó por unos momentos después de que Tohma le pidiera de lo mejor que tenía - ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarte ahora?

- He pensado… ¿qué te parece Yuki?

- ¿Yuki? porque será que me recuerda a cierto rey, ¿será nostalgia acaso?

- Ja, ya no puedes leerme como antes, es un gran alivio - Los vampiros también tenían algo así como un don especial, que era leer los pensamientos. Con tan sólo mirar a los ojos a alguien más. Entre ellos también se podía, pero era más difícil ya que algunos se hacían inmunes; cosa que Eiri ya había logrado hacer.

- Que malo eres, ¿no piensas decirme?

- ... - Y a la mente de Eiri se le vino la verdadera razón del porqué de su nuevo nombre... un día nevaba y Shunichi gritaba eufórico

_"Mira Eiri es nieve... no sabes cómo me gusta" _

_"Es muy hermosa" _

_"¿Y adivina qué? sabias que el rey se llama igual que ella" _

_"¿Cómo es eso?" _

_"Si, en cierto idioma, Yuki significa nieve, y vaya que le queda el nombre, ya que es frío igual que ella aunque no es tan hermoso, ¿me pregunto si hay alguien tan hermoso y frío como la nieve?"_

Ese suceso lo había recordado mientras "comía". La mujer, su alimento, gritaba que como podría ser tan cruel, tan hermoso y bello, pero sin sentimientos aunque últimamente todo mundo lo tachaba igual: hermoso, pálido y frío, como la nieve.

- Será raro llamarte así, recordare viejos tiempos, ¿sabes? Fui consejero de un Yuki

Y de ahí el día pasó en comprar algunas cosas, ver casas; hasta que la noche llegó rápidamente y con ella un nuevo hogar, algunos muebles viejos pero bien conservados ocupaban lugar junto con muebles nuevos que se habían molestado en comprar.

Eiri leía uno de los tantos libros que había comprado mientras que Tohma se arreglaba.

- Otra vez leyendo esa basura - dijo mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de su chaqueta. Eiri le contestó con su mirada fija en el libro

- Solo quiero familiarizarme con la historia de este país, no está demás conocer un poco... por cierto - dijo ya mirando a Tohma - ¿A dónde piensas ir?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Qué tendría que recordar

- Hace un rato te comente sobre una fiesta que darán por ahí el día de hoy, no está demás conocer a la gente importante del país

- Bueno - Eiri volvió su vista al libro - que te diviertas

- No piensas acompañarme

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir?

- Bueno, seguro habrá buena "comida" y te hace bien distraerte un poco

- Por si no lo notas ya estoy distrayéndome en algo

Tohma se acercó a Eiri con paso decidido y le arrebato el libro

- No te pienso dejar aquí encerrado distrayéndote de esta forma tan absurda, un poco de aire te hará bien

- Umm no puedo dialogar contigo, no quiero salir de mis casillas así que vámonos antes de que me arrepienta

La luna brillaba pálida, Tohma le anuncio al cochero que era hora de partir, Eiri subió primero al carruaje seguido de Tohma. Dos hombres bastante bien parecidos se dirigían a una reunión importante en el reino a la cual, la clase alta asistiría... la elección de la futura princesa y compañera del futuro rey se daría lugar ese día.

...

Unos hermosos ojos le miraban traspasándole el alma, y una voz le llamaba a lo lejos con un timbre de dulzura y sensualidad mezcladas de una manera mágica...

- _Despierta... _- un suave susurro inundó aquella habitación, pero al no notar respuesta aumento la intensidad - despierta... ¡CON UN CARAJO QUE DESPIERTES TE HE DICHO! - Y de un salto un joven se despertó, sentándose en su enorme cama, disipando aquel precioso sueño del cual no hubiese querido despertar. Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la mañana - pensé que nunca despertarías, tienes la mínima idea de que día es hoy

- Un día en el que tú deberías ser más condescendiente conmigo, la soga está atada a mi cuello y tú me despiertas de esta forma… que mal amigo eres

- No es manera de hablare así a tu futuro consejero… digamos que estamos practicando

- Ajá, y luego te aprovecharás de mi eres malo

- Vamos no seas tan idiota

- Me despiertas de mala manera, me dices idiota ¿Por qué me tratas así Hiro?

- Yo siempre te he tratado así, lo que pasa es que te afecta lo del compromiso - el joven se desenredo de las sabanas y miró desganadamente al hombre que estaba sentado a orillas de la cama, un chico de 19 años, alto, cabello un poco largo y de colores que se perdían entre el rojo y el café, ojos marrones... todo aquel paquete estaba bajo el nombre de Hiroshi Nakano, amigo de la infancia y futuro consejero del príncipe - y por lo visto interrumpí un sueño bastante interesante, ¿de nuevo tuviste uno de esos raros sueños?

- Es una pregunta tonta - dijo el joven mientras se levantaba y tomaba algunas prendas, mientras se vestía seguía hablando - desde que tengo memoria he tenido esos sueños tan extraños, es como si fuera una historia que se va desarrollado a lo largo de mi vida y se me muestra, aunque, últimamente...

- Eso quiere decir que tuviste un muy buen sueño de nuevo, como los de últimamente, he pillín

- ¡Hiro! No digas esas cosas - dijo altamente sonrojado

- Niégamelo

- Bueno… yo…

- Ja, te pille si detrás de esa carita tierna se esconde todo un depravado

- Tonto ¡Déjame en paz! Yo no puedo controlarlo... solo lo sueño, lo más extraño es que el homb... - el chico tapo su boca de inmediato y esperando a que Hiroshi no hubiese escuchado terminó, disimuladamente, de vestirse

- El... ¿qué?

- Emm pues... de repente hace calor, ¿no crees?

- No cambies la conversación, qué ibas a decir

- Pues que el ho...rrible grito que diste fue ensordecedor e hizo que no recuerde nada

- Aja, sabes que eres pésimo para mentir

- Yo no miento

- Niégamelo

- Ugh sabes, odio ¡ODIO CUANDO HACES ESO!

- Dímelo sé que quieres decírmelo, yo lo sé

- Lo que pasa es que, sobre los sueños de últimamente... pues ya le vi forma a mi pareja... Hiroooo - se tapó la cara que ya tenía coloreada de rojo, miró de reojo a su amigo - prométeme que no te vas a burlar

- Es que contigo eso es muy difícil

- Me da pena pero te juro que es algo que yo no controlo, de verdad

- Bueno me habías contado que no puedes verle el rostro siempre que te sueñas en una situación con esa persona, no la vez pero sabes que es ella y ahora, ¿ya has podido verle el rostro?

- Emm... no precisamente, puedo recordar su mirada, no claramente pero el rostro todavía no es claro... pero el cuerpo si

- Vaya, y haber mi estimado Shu-chan, que es lo que viste en tu sueño... quiero los detalles como siempre aunque casi nunca son claros y te quedas a la mitad...

- Bueno... siempre me quedo en que... bueno tu sabes... los besos y las caricias y hasta ahí pero ahora... waaa es tan difícil decir esto pero - tomo aire para soltar rápidamente la oración- eraunhombreloqueyosoñabayyonoqueriadecirteloporquemedabapenaporquedealgunamanerameagradapensarenesesueño – un enorme signo de interrogación surgió en Hiro.

- Haber, haber Shu... respira lentamente y dímelo sílaba por sílaba porque así yo no entiendo nada

- No... No me obligues a decírtelo de nuevo

- Oh vamos Shu te prometo que hare el esfuerzo más grande que haya hecho en mi vida para no burlarme

- Es que... era... era un hombre Hiro... ¡Ah! debes pensar que soy un depravado

- Eso ya lo pensaba antes, pero buen así que en tu sueño era un hombre

- No quería decírtelo, me da pena

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... de alguna manera me agrada pensar, en ese sueño pero es solo por el hecho que esa persona actúa de una manera en la que si tu estuvieras en mi lugar rogarías porque existiera alguien que te quisiera así

- Cómo, ¿qué me diera "amor" todas las noches?

- ¡No! Bueno no exactamente... no solo se trata de sexo cuando sueño con el

- Bueno, no debes preocuparte tanto, solo es un sueño entiendes eso Shu, un S-U-E-Ñ-O nada mas

- Tienes razón

- También te afecta el hecho de que hoy tengas que escoger esposa

- Me supongo, yo... me hubiese gustado conocer a alguien

- ¿Hablas de enamorarte?

- Sip

- En estos días Shu, el amor es solo un cuento de hadas

- Pero...

- Vámonos mejor, que tu madre está esperándote desde hace un buen rato para desayunar - el chico se quedó mirando a Hiro con ojos suplicantes - esos sueños te están haciendo pensar cada cosa... te espero allá abajo - diciendo esto Hiroshi se retiró dejando al joven de cabellos rosados y ojos violetas cavilando sobre porque el, Shuichi Shindou, tendría que ser el príncipe de ese lugar y no un simple pueblerino mas

- Tal vez Hiro tiene razón, ni siquiera sé cómo es el tipo de mis sueños y mucho menos sé si existe

Diciendo esto, bajó las escaleras, y se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el enorme comedor del castillo.

Shuichi era un joven de 18 años y en esos 18 años de vida siempre tenía esos extraños sueños, siempre veía un hermoso campo, gente amable a su alrededor y el se veía como el protagonista de cada sueño, siendo que no conocía a ninguna de las personas o lugares que soñaba. Pero lo más extraño es que era como si viera un día más en la vida de aquel personaje desde pequeño desarrollándose hasta ahora... era como si esos sueños crecieran junto con él. Ya en esos últimos tres meses había conocido y visto a un nuevo personaje dentro de sus sueños y hasta esa noche podía recordarle con un poco más claridad, al menos ahora podría recordar el cuerpo del joven y podría distinguir con las ropas y sin ellas que era un hombre.

Llegó al comedor donde su madre Tomoyo Shindou, la reina de ese país, esperaba a su único hijo varón; la madre de Shuichi era una bella mujer de aproximadamente 45 años de edad, cabellos ondulados, largos negros y unos hermosos ojos violetas; también se encontraba su padre el rey Eriol Shindou, un hombre de cabellos azulados, anteojos detrás de los cuales se apreciaba una mirada azul marina profunda como el océano mismo. Ambos reyes eran bastante bien parecidos, eran buenas personas.

- Shu que bueno que te nos unes cariño

- Bueno días madre, buenos días padre

- ¿Listo para esta gran noche?

- ...

- Oh vamos Shu, deberías considerarte afortunado, yo sé que te hubiera gustado que de repente conocieses a alguien y te enamoraras y con esa persona te casaras, pero míranos a tu padre y a mí, nuestro compromiso fue arreglado desde antes de nacer y nosotros hemos querido, que por lo menos tú, puedas escoger a alguien

- Tu madre tiene razón

- Gracias, por pensar en mí

- No es nada, no nos gusta verte tan poco _genki_

- Es verdad, si no, no serías de la familia jajaja - risa loca - por cierto Ryu no vendrá a desayunar

- Dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes

- Uuui, seguro esta emocionado porque tal vez venga su querido conde Tatsuha

- ¡Pero mamá!

- Vamos Shu que tiene de malo, bueno... hay que reconocer que Ryu es bastante raro respecto a ese chico pero, Tatsuha siempre está detrás de él, seguro y ya se está haciendo a la idea jojojo

- Entonces no te molesta

- Claro que no, mientras no sea algo serio de vez en cuando es bueno divertirse, ¿no crees?

- Jeje si tú lo dices

- Bueno, bueno, parece que no dispondremos de la compañía de tu primo y tu hermana mando una carta hoy no podrá venir, pero seguramente en tu fiesta de compromiso o de tu cumpleaños este aquí

- Humm me hubiese gustado ver a Noriko-chan ni modo

La familia real terminó el desayuno, y al fin de este se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para arreglar y dar toques finales a la fiesta de esa noche. Shuichi miró en su cama había una nueva vestimenta... una rara y estrafalaria vestimenta, pero no por ello fea, sobre esta, una nota que decía "_Por ser una noche especial mi niño tiene que vestir bien, espero te guste"._

-Ay mamá por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto

En verdad iba a ser un día largo para Shuichi, por lo menos la tarde paso rápida y ahora ya se encontraba en el salón rodeado de la música y el ambiente, sin imaginar que tan diferente iba a ser esa noche de todas las demás.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Siempre lo mismo conmigo, ya ni digo nada jajaja, soy un desastre para actualizar y eso que los capítulos ya están, solo necesitan una pulida para abrillantar jijiji.

Bueno les diré pa' que no digan que no tengo motivos para no actualizar. Esta semana fue ajetreada porque pues bueno, gracias al cielo acabo de encontrar mi primer trabajo con relación a mi carrera universitaria y eso en mi país, es como un logró enorme, ya que la situación en general, incluyendo la parte laboral no está nada fácil por lo que me siento muy afortunada. Pero como todo, pues hay que empezar a acomodarse porque los hobbys se reducen y eso incluye por supuesto los fics.

Así que hoy que tuve un tiempito razonable, pues me apure a subir este capítulo cortito y rápido.

Bueno este si ya es oficialmente el capítulo numero uno, jojojo, creo que ya saben a que va el asunto, ¿no? Espero que no lo esperaran y si lo esperaran pues sigan leyendo muajajaja.

En fin pasemos a la coqueta y gustada sección de reviews:

**Amiyaoixz:** Si, yo sé a mi igual me da mucha nostalgia regresar a esta historia, y esta parte es tan triste es como "la vida es cruel y los errores que cometemos cuando solo reaccionamos sin pensar"… así es como interpreto las decisiones que tomaron tanto Eiri como Shunichi.

Ay publicar esto de nuevo es como remontar a esa época en la que recién escribía este fic, fue una historia que un su momento me dio muchas satisfacciones y retomarla y reeditarla es como reconstruirla y mejorarla. Espero que te siga gustando y que sigas emocionándote como en ese entonces ¡Muchos saludos!

**Zelden-san**: Jajaja es que el summary no es tan claro pero lo dice en la parte de "Lo que no sabían es que en esta vida debían enfrentar una cruel y dura prueba de la cual el castigo es la eternidad y la muerte" Jojojo soy mala a que sí, ok es sin intención pero me gusta rebuscar y me disculpo por eso supongo que es mi mentalidad cruel de diseñadora maquinando mensajes entre líneas jajaja. Bueno a mí siempre me ha gustado eso de los vampiros desde que vi "Entrevista con el vampiro" es como mi parte angst en carne viva y juró que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio que ya explique en el capítulo anterior, así que nació como un experimento loco, pero igual agradezco que le des una oportunidad aunque te choque el tema, ¡gracias!

Fue un capítulo triste, lo sé a mí me dolió pero era necesario para pasar a lo siguiente que sí, seguramente es lo que piensas creo que estoy siendo obvia pero aun así me gusta cómo va ¡jo!.

Claro que tomé en cuenta tus tips, me sirvieron mucho y que bueno que si se notaron, naturalmente necesita mejoras en el tiempo que escribí este fic mi manera de escribir mejoró mucho (leo mis primero fics y son horrorosos en cuestión redacción) así que para esta actualidad claro que si necesitan una pulidita. Gracias por leer, por tus consejitos y por tu review, te mando muchos saluditos.

En fin, como dije es un fic musical inspirativamente hablando, por lo que las canciones de este capítulo son:

_The beauty of the beast_ de Nightwish, es como el interludio entre la parte humana y vampira de Yuki, y siempre me pareció perfecta para describir su conflicto interno en sus primero años de vampiro, además es genial que dure los 10 minutos, en este fic, representa ese siglo que Yuki vivió entre la melancolía y la frialdad de su "no muerte"

Siguiendo esa línea de transición_ Lost Northern Star_ de Tarja Turunen sobretodo en la parte musical es como boom jijiji.

En fin creo que ya les cansó tanto blah blah blah, me retiro, espero leerlos pronto, en cuanto el tiempo sea benévolo, aunque para eso existe la noche y su inspiración.

Chau!


End file.
